It was all fun and games till someone got hurt
by Kiko Gorgon
Summary: I was walking in a dark alleyway in downtown Vale, I was looking for Yang and Blake, they disappeared two days ago and I was worried. Something came out from the shadows, when a voice that gives me chills met my ears and says, "Hello Red" a sharp pain ran through my skull and the world went black. Warning Rape don't like don't read
1. Yangs Regret

My body shakes and with my hands shackled above my head, I have is fear in my eyes.

It had never occurred to me, that Junior would find me, after what I did to his club but he had. He found me, took me from Beacon and crushed Ember Celica right in front of me, before chaining me up and injecting me with something that made me pass out.

When I come to, Junior is just walking into the room

My eyes are drawn to the plate of food he is holding.

"I bet your hungry, sweetheart," At the sound of his voice, I look up at his face. "You think this is for you, HA! No this is mine. You have to earn your food, and I don't think you'll want to know what you have to do" he starts eating and my stomach growls loudly.

I hang my head in shame.

Once he finishes eating, he walks up to me. I raise my gaze and look him in the eyes, glaring. "Let me go."

His hand shoots up to grab my chin in a bruising grip, holding my head in place as he brought his head close to mine, "No" and with that he brings his lips to mine. I feel his other hand at the back of my head, fisting in my hair, holding me in place. He lets go of my chin and runs his now free hand over my shoulders, my breasts and stomach with feather light touches.

At a slight pull of my hair, I bring my head back and break the kiss.

He is smiling when he pulls me back, I could feel the heat in my cheeks. I pant heavily: the only sound that I can hear in the small room.

"Not so tough now, are you sweetheart" He tightens his grip in my hair and I wince, trying to bring my head forwards. Juniors' hand, the one running over my body, is gone for a moment before I hear a click.

The glint of metal catches my attention and I see Junior holding a small knife. "Wh-what are you going to do..." I swallow the lump in my throat "With that?" I follow the knife with my eyes, until the cold metal of the blade presses against the bare skin of my stomach.

I shiver as Junior runs the knife over my bare mid-drift before I feel the blade slip under the fabric of my jacket and shirt. A slight tug and the sound of tearing fabric reaches my ears, "Hey! Wait, stop!" I was surprised.

Junior was slow when he cut off the rest of my clothing. I see him smiling as tears come to my eyes and using the hand he has in my hair, he pulled my head back sharply and brought his lips to my neck. Biting and sucking, causing heat to pool in my stomach and moans to escape my mouth. 'Stop'

When he pulls back, I'm left shaking and I hear a belt being undone, at the sound of a zipper being pulled I struggled against the hand in my hair. I feel a sharp pain in my skull as he pulls my head against the wall behind me quickly. A pain filled moan escaped my mouth and the hand in my hair was gone. I feel both of his hands on my hips, lifting me up and holding me against the wall with his body. He pushes his hips between my legs, his cock against my folds. His hands move to my thighs, "Don't!" I struggle against him. "Please don't" I look in to Juniors eyes with tears in mine, he just smiles back at me and I feel my heart freeze.

"You really think I'll listen to you, Yang Xiao Long" his voice is cold and it sends a chill up my spine.

I bite my bottom lip hard at the first thrust Junior gave me and tears run down my face, it isn't painful, Blake took that away. But the humility was there and his thrusts sting.

He just pulls back and tightening his grip on my thighs, slams into me again.

"Fuck...o...AH!" I try to tell him off but all that comes out is a strangled moan.

"That's right," He was whispering into my ear. Grunting, he continued, "This. Is. My. Revenge." with every word he whispered to me, he would thrust harder.

I thrashed, "St...Op...God...Stop!" I try to use my arms to pull myself away. "Please" My Tears continued to run freely down my face, and I can feel the dull throb as Junior continued to thrust inside me harshly.

Every one of his thrusts causes a small amount of pain to run up my spine, but it doesn't stop the pleasure that jolts with it. He was licking and sucking at my neck.

God it felt good.

"Stop... Oh...God" He bit down at the juncture of my neck and shoulder. "St... Op", 'Please'.

I do not want this, not from him at least.

"You're starting to en- enjoy this... ha... aren't you?" He grunts as he says this and pulls my hips harder against him.

My face burned with anger and arousal, after he says this. "I..." Pleasure jolts between my legs, "Hate... You" my legs clench around his hips.

His lips traveled from my neck to behind my ear with soft kisses and he traces the shell of it with his tongue. "You're getting…Tighter…Sweet…Heart"

I growl softly, bringing my head forwards and bite his neck, hard, but it did not have the desired effect I wanted it to.

Wrapping his arms around my waist, he pulls himself most of the way out of me, before his arms tighten around me and he thrusts back inside of me brutally.

Groaning, I just bite him harder, his skin gives and the copper tang of his blood fills my mouth.

He uses one arm around my waist to hold me still as his other hand travels up my spine and fists into the hair at the back of my head, I growl against his neck.

I sure hope his shirt is stain from the blood.

Suddenly, somehow, he forces me to let go of his neck. It takes me a moment to realize he had let go off my hair to punch me in the side of the head.

Regardless, his grip around my waist loosens, his hand now resting on my hip and again I feel his fist against my head as he punches me repeatedly.

By his forth punch everything is blurry and I'm not sure, but I think my head was bleeding too. His next punch sends my head back against the wall and stars appear in my vision.

I didn't know how, but he had unshackled me and had thrown me to the floor. I land harshly on my right side and my breathing is heavy. There was nothing I could do when he grab me by the hair and pulled my head up to face him. Even though my vision is blurry, I still lashed out and aimed a punch at his face.

I feel my hand connect with the palm of his hand, "Fuck" his fingers curl around my fist.

With a swift snap of his hand, the one that holds my own, he breaks my wrist.

It takes me two seconds before the pain registers and I scream. At the pull of my arm, he lets it go and I hold it to my chest, as more tears run down my face.

"Not very bright now, are you?"

No matter how hard I try to block out his voice, I still hear it.

A sharp pain runs through my skull as I raise my gaze to meet his, glaring at him before I spit into his face.

Anger appears in his eyes, "You're going to regret that, Blondie" he wipes the spit off his face, than grabs my broken wrist tightly. I flinch and bite my lip; I know better than to try to pull my arm away from him.

He pulls me forwards, so I'm on my hand and knees and lets' go of my wrist in favour of kneeling behind me. Nudging my legs apart with his knee, he tightens his grip in my hair, his cock nudging my folds.

"Don't!"

He pushes the head of his cock inside me and I freeze, "Don't" I whisper before he thrusts the rest of the way into me.

I drop the front of my body down and closing my eyes, I scream into the floor, "Stop!" pressing my forehead to the floor as he pulls back. Curling my arms under my shoulders, I brace myself as he thrusts back inside.

'Help'

My eyes open slightly and I turn me head to the side as s spark of pleasure runs up my spine. I bite my lip again, groaning loudly.

He wrapped his free arm around my waist, using the hand to rub circles around my clit, making my hips buck towards him. "Fuck!"

Suddenly he pulls me into a kneeling position; my back pressed against his chest, and his hips role against mine. His thrusts are slow but deep and I'm screaming.

Letting go of my hair, he wrap the arm around my waist, just above his other arm. Pushing into me harder and causing my breasts to bounce. With every thrust, I can feel myself getting closer and closer to coming.

His teeth close around the top of my ear, I push my hips down against his, he bites with just enough force to hurt before he lets go. "Your close, aren't you, Yang?" I clench my jaw, trying not to bring my head back against his.

"Fuck…Oh Go…ah!" The pleasure coursing through me spiked and I close my eyes, screaming, "Blake!" as I feel myself tighten around his cock. His hand still rubbing against my clit, my hips still bucking back against him, my body demanding more, I don't want more…

My vision blurs for a moment as he continues to push into me as I climax. My throat is sore and my mouth dry; with all the screaming I've done, I knew I would happen.

I'm tempted to try to push my good hand against his chest but his arms are in the way, it wouldn't have helped me anyway.

I just kept screaming my partners name over and over, "Blake…Blake…" every time he would just thrust a little harder, a little faster.

I barely heard the door opening, but I looked up as I see movement and what was in front of me is astonishing. My pleasure-filled eyes landed on black hair with two cat ears on top of the girls head. "Blake…ah"

Junior smiles against my neck, as I take in the sight of my lover with her arms chained behind her back, clothes cut up, almost falling off her form. However, anger swell inside me; what pisses me off more is the collar that is around her neck.

Blake's eyes opened as she looks towards me, "Yang" tears come to her eyes.

"Melanie" He gives me a hard thrust, "An intruder?" he chuckles as my head fall forward and I gasp.

"Yes, I believe she is a Faunus" I hear the rattling of a chain and a whimper.

I feel him shift; his hands nudging my legs open wider as he sits on the ground. Pulling me down as Junior thrusts his hips up slightly. A groan leaves my mouth and my eyes shut. "Fuck" One of his hands grabs my left breast, squeezing it lightly.

His other hand is on my hip coxing me to move up and down slowly on his cock.

Through the pleasure, my mind is trying to formulate a plan to save Blake at all costs; raising myself so the head of his cock is the only thing left inside me, I quickly bring my right arm up. Elbowing Junior in the face, I feel something break and both his hands are gone as he pushes me away from him.

My knees hit the ground hard but I struggle to my feet and jump towards the knife Junior had dropped. Once I feel the handle in my grip, I turn and look over to where Blake was.

My eyes widen, "Blake" the girl, Melanie, had pushed Blake to the ground, her foot was over the back of my Faunus' head. Her voice cuts through me like a knife.

"Drop the knife or your Faunus dies"

"Yang sa-save your…self" Blakes eyes were closed and her breathing was heavy.

I toss the knife to my left, "I'm sorry Blake" I kneel down, "I won't leave you." There's a hand on my shoulder, I go to turn my head to look at who ever it is, only to be punched in the side of the my face. I fall to the side heavily and stars appeared in my vision. I faintly hear Blakes' voice calling my name before everything goes black.

"Yang!"

My eyes open at the call of my name, my vision blurry and a jolt of pain runs through my head. Something is shaking and I realize that Blake is holding me. She kisses my temple. "Thank god" She releases me quickly and is pulled away from me. When I try to move my arms, I cry out, a hot pain runs up my right arm.

"So Yang" Junior says my name, his voice is malicious, "Give up yet" he gives a chuckle.

I refuse to stare at him from my position on the floor.

When his hand comes into my view, I flinch away from him, earning me a slap to the face, knocking me over again. "Fuck"

"Tell me Yang what do you fear the most right now? Death or your pets' safety" I can hear Blakes laboured breathing behind him and for the first time today I feel my aura spike, igniting around me and healing my wounds quickly.

"Let her go!" the chain that is holding my arms behind my back snaps and I bolt up, throwing a punch at Junior. He is one-step ahead of me, bringing the knife that I had dropped, up to block my punch. 'Too bad, it will not mat…' my fist hits the side of the blade and I hear a crunch. Pain flares up my arm from my hand. Stepping back, I stare in disbelief as blood leaks from a deep cut on my knuckles.

"How?" just out of the corner of my eye, I see something sticking out of my upper arm.

"That is an aura blocker Sweetheart" the way he says 'sweetheart' sends a shiver runs down my spine. The look in his eyes tells me I should try to run, but a wave of dizziness comes over me and I drop to my knees. Pain radiates from my stomach, "Fuck" I feel nauseous and my arms and legs start shaking. More tears come to my eyes as I rest my forehead on the floor, coughing as the first heave comes over me. More pain floods through me, 'Oh god' nothing comes; I haven't eaten in days.

Almost as quickly as it came, the pain goes away, leaving me shaking "Fu-ck." I try to catch my breath but another wave of nausea comes over me, coughing as my already empty stomach tires to rid its self of anything else that could be there. My head is spinning as my stomach slowly stops hurting.

Everything slowly becomes clear again but before the dizziness stops, there is a hand in my hair, pulling my head back. I close my eyes, letting myself get pulled into a sitting position.

I open my eyes when I feel a weight on my lap and I was met with a pair of gold eyes. "Blake" I could feel her legs squeezing my hips as she tries to keep herself sitting up.

Junior had walks up behind Blake and I glare up at him.

"Your pet here" he squeezes her shoulder lightly, "Wants something" Using the knife, he cut off the rest of her cloths. Blake said nothing as he cut off her clothes; every little movement causes her to shudder.

Every shudder from Blake made heat pooled in the pit of my stomach, pleasure jolted up my spine when one of Juniors hands squeezed my breast.

He quickly kneels behind me, trailing the knife between Blakes spread legs and mine. Sometimes he would lightly drag the sharp edge of the blade against one of our thighs. This is torture; I'm trembling and every time he brought the knife closer to my core, I would groan.

There's a look in Blakes eyes as she leans forward and kisses me.

Junior kisses the back of my neck and a chill runs up my spine.

I groan into Blakes' mouth when Junior runs the sharp edge of the blade over my stomach. My hands clench at the stinging feeling left behind.

"Your pet looks to be enjoying herself" his voice is right beside my ear.

Blake gasps into my mouth and I bring one arm around her waist, slipping my tongue into her mouth, she moans. Her eyes close and I feel her tongue against mine. I groan, almost forgetting the man behind me.

That is until he bites my shoulder hard enough to draw blood.

I flinch, pulling back from Blake as I release a low moan. He kisses his way up my neck behind my ear and I feel his lips move, "Ruby's here" my eyes widen and I stopped breathing.

"Ruby" I want to fight him but…

His hand is rubbing circles into my inner thigh, "why?" moving inwards slowly and I bite my lip. My head falls forward on Blakes shoulder as his thumb presses on my clit and I release a shuddering gasp.

"She's with Roman Torchwick" he snickers before biting my ear lightly.

"Fu-ck you, bas…" I bit my tongue, cutting off a moan as two of his fingers thrusted into me sharply, and he pumps them in and out of me slowly.

"That's what he's doing to her" my legs start shaking and I taste blood, tears coming to my eyes again. 'I've failed her'

I go to punch the ground and he pushes a third finger inside me, thrusting harder. My shaking fist stops a few inches from the ground and I cry into Blakes shoulder. "FUCK!" my body is shaking as his fingers curl inside me and I feel myself cum, "OH GOD!" he keeps moving his fingers faster.

My teeth sink into the skin of Blakes shoulder, she groans and I let go, lightly licking the bite. I whimper as Junior removes his fingers from me, "Good girl" I feel him stand, trailing his wet fingers up my body as he does so.

"Yang" his voice is taunting, "If you listen to me, I'll let you see your sister" Blake shivers against me.

I raise me gaze to meet his; he's standing behind Blake again, glaring I open my mouth, "How do I… know… you're tell… telling," I try to slow my breathing, "The truth, Junior"

"You don't have a choice really" I see Blake wince, as she is forced to stand in front of me. One of his hands trails down Blakes' stomach; I can see the look of disgusts on Blakes' blushing face as his fingers brush over her clit.

I growl at him, "Leave Blake alone" he smirks, I see his hand shift and Blake cries out. "She's tight" Her chest heaves and her legs shake, "Stop" her voice was shaky and quiet.

"She is tighter than you, I wonder why?" his hand moves again and Blakes hips shift, bucking lightly against his hand. "So responsive, so wet, little kitten but I won't be the one fucking you yet" I hear Blakes whine and I growl, if I wanted to I could have reached up and touched Blake myself but the look in Juniors eyes told me not to move.

"She doesn't make much noise does she?" he does something with his fingers, I'm not sure what, but it causes Blakes fists to clench and her to whimper loudly.

I groan when Blake's hips buck again, "Stop…please stop!"

"If you want to see your sister you'll do as I say" He bites the side the Blakes neck and she released a groan that sent a jolt of pleasure running down my spine.

"What more do you want from us!" My voice was quieter than I wanted it to be.

"What do you think I want from you" his voice had the taunting tone back in it.

My eyes went wide, "Why? You got your revenge!" Blakes eyes closed, her hips push back against him as she moans loudly.

"Not quite yet, Sweetheart" I watch him pull his fingers from Blake, leaving a wet trail up from her folds over her stomach and chest. He turned her around swiftly, as he does this, he brings his right hand up and slaps her to the floor roughly.

"Blake!" I growl at Junior, "You fucker" standing up slowly, I glare at him.

His voice was like ice "Do you really not care what happens to your sister, if you keep this up, Yang, she might not end up the same."

I close my unwounded hand and take a deep breath, "Let me see her and I'll do whatever…" I turn my head to the side, my cheeks flushing "You want" a small growl leaves my throat.

He walks over to me and lightly pushes me back onto my knees only to sink to his in front of me. Lightly grabbing my injured hand, "Anything I want" he gives me a smile that sends a chill up my spine.

I can smell Blake on him and I bite back another growl, "Yes" I shift my gaze over to Blake and she just stares right back at me with half closed eyes, breathing heavily "Anything"

He squeezes my hand causing me to wince and bring my eyes back to his face, "Good" he brings his other hand into my vision, "Hold still" my eyes widen, in his hand is a syringe.

I don't move as he brings the needle to my arm, "What is it?" flinching as it pokes through my skin.

"It's an aphrodisiac, the same one used on your partner"

A rush of heat goes down my spine, my vision goes blurry and I make a sound, something like a squeak. My head feels light and I fall back onto the floor as the need to have something inside me, runs through my mind.

"I…" 'I can't fight this', "I'm" 'without my aura, I can't' "Fuck!" I was breathless, my mind, hazy and the world was spinning.

I barely hear the door open over the buzz in my ears and I hear my sisters voice as she rushes over me, calling my name.


	2. Rubys Remorse

I was walking in a dark alleyway in downtown Vale, I was looking for Yang and Blake, they disappeared two days ago and I was worried. Something came out from the shadows, when a voice that gives me chills met my ears and says, "Hello Red" a sharp pain ran through my skull and the world went black.

Cold. A shiver runs through me and I groan as I open my eyes only to meet with a pair of green ones. A voice hits my ears "You stopped me once Red, now it's time for some payback" Roman Torchwick, I think that is his name, stares at me, smiling.

I try to move my arms, they don't move and I whimper. I start struggling but nothing I do is working and it takes me a minute to realize that Torchwick has pinned me on a bed. One of his hands is holding my wrists down. The realization of what he is doing hits me and I keep struggling.

He tightens his grip on my wrists "Nice try Red," he lowers his head beside mine, his breath ghosting over my neck. "Or should I call you, Ruby Rose" he whispers my name in my ear causing me to shudder. "Oh, I wouldn't try using your semblance, it won't work" he bites the side of my neck; I flinch and bite my lip so I don't make any noise. His free hand runs up the inside of my right thigh and I bite my lip harder, his hand rubs against my sex.

I start shaking, "Please don't do this" a blush spreads across my face and I gasp as his fingers brush my clit. I'm not as innocent as I seem, I feel myself starting to get wet, he can feel it too as he smiles against my neck, sucking and biting it.

"St…op" my voice shaky and I know now, he won't listen as one of his fingers presses against my entrance, "Pl-please don't"

Slowly he pushes inside and I clench my teeth, "You're tight, little Rose" He gives a few thrusts with his finger.

"Stop" I gasp.

He tries to add a second finger and I cry out, "Stop pl-please it hu-hurts" tears come to my eyes as his fingers stretch me.

He places his thumb on my clit rubbing it in slow circles, making me moan and my hips bucking and he uses that to pushes both fingers in roughly, "Stop" the pain flared briefly, slowly the pain turns to pleasure and I hate myself for starting to like it.

"Why should I, you're so damn tight" He groans against my neck.

It didn't take him long to move his fingers faster, making the pain return.

"Stop" He thrusts his fingers harder, "Ah" he keeps going to matter what I say. 'This isn't right' a jolt of pleasure runs threw me, 'stop responding body' he bites my neck again, hard, as I moan loudly. 'Stop'

He stops moving his hand and it takes all my will not to move against him. And when his finger leave I made a sound, a cross between a moan and a squeak, I didn't mean to, really.

"Enjoying this aren't you, Red" the sound of a buckle being undone barely registered in my mind. He sucks at my neck, pushing my legs wider apart with his hand as he kneels between them. "I warn you, it will hurt but you can take it I'm sure."

I start struggling again, when I feel his erection press again me. "Please… stop! I don't want this!" Placing my feet on the bed, I try to shift my hips away from him but he just holds my hips in place. He moves forwards slightly and small jolts of pain rush through me, my legs trembling as he slowly spreads me open.

"When are you going to learn Red" The hand that holds my wrists tighten as his other hand squeezes my hip; it's the only warning I get;

He forces himself inside me, I scream at him to stop as he stretches me painfully. "Y-you're too big!" Wave after wave of pain shoots threw me; he pulls back slightly, only to thrust back inside roughly. 'It feels like he's tearing me apart!'

"Fuck you're so tight" He lets go of my wrists in favour of holding my hips, keeping them from moving as he starts to thrust, moving faster making my screaming louder.

My hands clutched the pillows that were above my head, "STOP! IT HURTS!" One of his hands moves to my clit, rubbing it with hard slow strokes. 'Oh god'

The jolt of pleasure that runs up my spine drowns out the pain he is causing and I screamed for a different reason now.

"Yes that's it little Red…" I barely heard his voice "Fucking scream, scream as loud as you wa…" He groans loudly cutting off what he was saying.

Im not sure what made him groan and all I know is nothing I've done was ever like this. It took all my will not to scream for more, but my body wanted it.

He moved his hand back to my hips, pulling me harder against him.

He pulls out slowly and I use the opportunity to bring my legs up, quickly kneeing him in the chest, making him fall off the bed with a groan.

I roll over, panting and slowly get to my knees before Torchwick grabs me again, one of his arms wrapping around my waist as he pushed my shoulders down, his hand on the back of my neck. I struggle against Torchwick causing him to hold me tighter.

"I told you to give up" his voice is cold and he presses against me. I bite the sheets of the bed waiting for him to move but he just stays still.

When the hand at my waist moves, I tense up, thinking he was going to thrust inside, but he doesn't. I jump when his hand grabs my right one and pulls it underneath my body and between my legs. I feel something warm, slick and hard slide into my hand and I give it a squeeze.

Torchwick moaned and whatever was in my hand twitch. "Good girl"

"It's so warm" Torchwick chuckles "what is it?" He shifts his weight and whatever is in my hand moves, I squeezed my hand again, causing Torchwick to groan.

My mind was trying to process what I am holding – all the talks I have had with Yang about human anatomy – when it hit me and I let go of his erection. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I shiver, 'he's big' is the only thought going through my head.

"So, little Rose" He presses his erection against me again, "Want to try and take all of my cock this time and not just half of it."

It's different when he pushes himself inside me this time, "You… feel…" My breathing stops as he roughly pushes himself in as far as he'll go, "Fuck!" I moan, feeling stretched, but it doesn't hurt so much as it feels good. "I…ah…sh-shouldn't be…liking…fuck…this."

"Little Roses like you" he pulls back a few inches, "Shouldn't swear like us adults" he thrusts back in quickly.

"Oh…God" my hips buck and he thrusts again, harder. My minds being overrun with pleasure.

Somewhere in the back of my mind is a feeling 'something's wrong.' I feel an aura spike, my body moves on its own at this point, as my mind works out whom it is 'Yang'.

"You… bastard!" I start struggling against his hand on my neck, "Yang!"

He laughs, giving me a deeper thrust, "You… didn't know...Your sister" with his next thrust my hips push back against him and I feel a jolt of pain as he hits something deep inside of me. "She's… here to…Fuck" His movements stop for a second, tightening his grip around my waist, he pulls me hard against him and a wave of pain followed by a jolt of pleasure runs through me.

I scream out in pain and pleasure, muscles clench and stars appear in my vision.

He gives one more thrust before holding himself inside of me, clutching at my waist tightly as something hot fills me even more. When he pulls out of me, I fall to my side as tears come to my eyes again, breathing heavy and body shaking. He slaps my back causing me to squeak and making me jump a little.

"You poor little Rose" his hand rubs gently at my hip and my shaking increases.

The feeling of something running down my thigh catches my attention and I carefully bring a hand between my legs, feeling a sticky wetness that slowly pours out of me. "you…" My shoulders shake, "came inside."

He laughs "And what did you think I was going to do, stain your pretty skin with my cum?"

I pull my hand from between my legs, holding it in front of my face; my fingers are coated in his cum which is tinged pink.

"Such a good little flower" His head is beside mine, his breath going over my ear, "Taking my seed like that"

I growl at him, anger fills me and I role over, hitting his chest with my fist, "You Bastard!" my vision clouds as I hit him again.

Quickly he grabs my wrist and rolling both of us over, he pins me on the bed "careful Red, you want to see your sister alive, don't you?"

My eyes widen, "Yang" I whisper her name, "Please… I want… to see… her."

He lets go of my wrist and I role away from him, shaking.

"All in good time Red, All…" He runs his hand over my hip and between my legs, "in good" my shaking increases, "time." as he runs two fingers through my folds.

"I…" my voice catches in my throat, "want" taking a deep breath, "Yang" his thumb presses against my clit and my hips buck. "Please don't."

He thrusts the two fingers into me, "You have to be patient," I hiss as he continues to thrust in and out of me slowly. "And I want more from you."

I shake my head, "No!" struggling, I kick back at him, hitting him in the shin of his right leg.

His fingers curl inside me roughly in response, "That hurt" I gasp. "Don't try that again," His voice was darker, "Or you'll never see Yang again."

I shiver as his breath ghosts over my ear and I open my mouth only to shut it as he pulls me flush against his chest. His erection pressing against my inner thighs and his other arm slides under me and wraps around my waist.

"Is that understood, Ruby" he bites my ear lightly.

I shudder against him, clenching my fists, growling, defying him.

He kisses behind my ear and I feel him smile; pulling his fingers from me, he runs the hand up my stomach, my chest and my neck before pressing his wet fingers against my lips.

I growl louder and keep my mouth shut.

He kisses my neck once again, "Suck." A command.

I shake my head slightly. 'No'

He bite me this time "You're not helping Yang by doing this, you know."

My eyes widen and reluctantly I part my lips, letting his fingers enter my mouth. Growling as I taste something salty and sweet when my tongue touches his fingers.

He slowly starts pumping his fingers in and out of my mouth, as he bites my neck sucking hard.

As I continue to lick his fingers, I lightly bite them and every other thrust from him I bite, giving harder bites each time.

A sharp pain in my neck makes me stop, "Keep biting me and something much worse than what I have done will happen to you, Red." He bites my ear, hard and I flinch.

Cautiously, I start to suck his fingers again and I feel him smile, "Smart choice" his voice is filled with lust and he groans softly into my neck.

He pulls his fingers from my mouth with a soft pop before roles me onto my stomach and pulls my hips into the air. "Stay"

I do as I'm told and he kneels behind me with his legs on the outside of mine, his erection presses against my entrance. His chest is against my back as he re-wraps his arm around my waist.

He pushes into me slowly, spreading me once again and it doesn't hurt this time; Only pleasure runs through me.

He pulls back and I whine at him, quickly he drives back inside of me; I push back against him and he goes deeper into me.

"Fuck…me" My voice is muffled by the sheets.

Torchwick pulls back again, "if that's that you want" he surges forward, impaling me on his erection, starting a rhythm of thrusts.

My hands clench the sheets, my knuckles are white and I cry out into the bed. Pleasure dances up my spine with every one of his thrusts and my chest heaves as my breathing doubles, every moan, every cry, is forcing my body to work harder. "Oh… God!"

"I… ha… wonder if your sister… can hear… you… with all your… screaming" he pulls my hips back as he thrusts forward and a sharp pain runs through me.

My hips jerk away from him and I release a pain filled gasp.

He keeps pounding away at me, thrusting deeply and causing jolts of pain to run through with the pleasure.

Suddenly he stops moving, "wh-what?" he pulls out of me, my legs shaking "why'd y-you stop?"

He chuckles and pulls me into a sitting position, "I want you to ride me, Red, prove you'll do anything to see you sister" he moves to sit cross-legged at the head of the bed, his erection twitching slightly as he does so and I just stare.

'How could something that big fit inside of me' Even through the haze of pleasure, my mind is in right now, I can tell that he is barely holding back.

Getting back onto my hands and knees, I crawl over to him, resting my hands on his knees; I lean forward and lick at the head of his erection making him groan.

His hands run through my hair as I continue to lick him. "Not that I'm…" his breathing hitches as I suck lightly. "Complaining Red" his hands cup my cheeks, "but that's not what I…" I give a harder suck before pulling back, his hands move to grip under my arms, lifting me into his lap.

My legs are on either side of his hip; I place my hands on his shoulders as his hands move to my waist and his erection is pressed against me, I role my hips, his erection sliding wetly against me.

He holds my hips still, "You ready Red" He smiles at me and before I can answer, he pulls my hips down, sheathing himself inside of me.

I moan loudly as the pleasure jolts through me, "Yes" I hiss at him.

His hands cox me up, his hips shift and he pulls me down roughly.

Throwing my head back, I cry out to the world as he holds me down and sweat drips down my face as I raise myself up on shaky legs. "Fuck"

I'm breathless and a oh so very wet, very lewd sound comes from me as I drop myself back onto his shaft.

It doesn't take long before my legs can't take my weight and I sink down on him moaning loudly and my muscles tense an pleasure like lightning runs through me.

His groan is barely audible as he lifts my hips and continues to thrust into me. I scream as the pleasure continues and my hips start bucking, a few more thrusts and he pulls me hard against his thrust, groaning as his cum fills me again and I black out.

There is warmth behind me, a pair of arms around my waist; I snuggle back against the warmth.

"You're awake, that's good."

I jolt up at the voice beside my ear, wincing as I do so.

"Careful Red" His hand is on my shoulder, slowly pushing me back down onto the bed. "We will go see your sister shortly."

I nod, not risking my voice failing me.

"Good" I feel Torchwick get up.

Something red flashes in the corner of my eye and I turn my head. Torchwick is holding my cloak, "Come here." He holds it open for me and I slowly get to my feet, wobbling a little before I walk in front of him and turn around, letting him place the cloak over my shoulders.

"Follow me" He grips my right hand, pulling me with him, out the door and down the hall to the next door.

Stopping in front of the door he places a hand on my shoulder, "Remember what I said about listening to me?" he asks.

"As long as I listen to you, Yang doesn't get hurt?" I look up at him with a small smile.

He brings a hand to my hair, "good girl" leaning down he kisses my forehead before pushing the door open.


End file.
